


De ti

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Compromiso, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Salió un artículo donde se dice que se vio a Jae comprando un anillo de compromiso, las MyDay están alborotadas, no se sabe quién es la supuesta novia, pero lejos de todo ese alboroto, está YoungHyun entretenido leyendo las notas y las sospechas de las fans, mientras espera a que Jae salga de bañarse.





	De ti

**De ti**

 

Sábado por la noche, la lista de reproducción en aleatorio dejaba escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas en ese momento. YoungHyun acostado en la amplia cama con su smartphone en mano, deslizaba la mirada por cada uno de los comentarios que aparecían en aquella nota con el título:

 

“Park JaeHyung enamorado”

 

Donde la autora del famoso blog y articulo redactó:

 

>>Se ha visto al guitarrista principal de la famosa banda Day6, Park JaeHyung, esta mañana en la joyería Y&J. Comprando, lo que al parecer era, un anillo de compromiso.

 

Esa al menos era la premisa principal e importante ahí. No obstante, la nota continuaba:

 

>>Desde hace tiempo se ha especulado que el guitarrista de Day6 ha estado saliendo con una persona a la cual no tenemos identificada, pero de la que tenemos varias sospechas. Sin embargo, el día de hoy y pese a las incertidumbres que pudo haber disuadido el no tener pruebas de su relación, este asombroso acontecimiento ha esclarecido cualquier duda, y podemos asegurar que nuestro famoso guitarrista está perdidamente enamorado de su pareja, tanto, que está dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso en la relación.

 

Una sonrisa divertida se esbozó en el rostro de YoungHyun, una sonrisa que transformó su mirada en dos media lunas. Su largo índice se deslizó sobre la pantalla para ver los comentarios que dejaban las alborotadas MyDay y los no fans. En ocasiones le era entretenido enterarse acerca de lo que ponían en las redes sociales sobre ellos, otras no, pero cuando ese era el caso, él no les dedicaba ninguna mirada. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, era entretenido ver a las MyDay sacar sus argumentos a favor del JaePil, del JaeHyungParkIan, mostrar sus recopilaciones de fechas, fotos, vídeos, artículos y tuits de Jae. Había una minoría que apostaba por SungJin o DoWoon. Estaban las fans que nombraban a cantantes femeninas o a actrices, incluso señalaban a alguna de las amigas como la posible pareja de Park JaeHyung. Y la lista y especulaciones crecía.

 

La puerta del baño se abrió, por ella apareció Jae vistiendo una de sus viejas sudaderas, unos pantalones de algodón que caían sobre sus delgadas caderas y secando su cabello castaño claro. La mirada de Jae recayó sobre YoungHyun, el menor seguía donde lo había dejado cuando se metió a bañar, acostado en medio de la cama sobre un montón de mullidas almohadas, vistiendo una de sus largas camisas de franela y unos boxers como únicas prendas de vestir. A Jae lejos de disgustarle, le encantaba la vista de las piernas desnudas de YoungHyun, especialmente sus torneados y atractivos muslos. Sin embargo, no se detuvo mucho detallando en ellos, porque la mirada entretenida de YoungHyun sobre la pantalla de su teléfono móvil despertó su curiosidad.  

 

Jae se acercó a la cama y subió en ella, gateando desde los pies del mueble hasta las piernas flexionadas de YoungHyun. Con ambas manos le separó las rodillas y se situó entre ellas; robando, enseguida, el dispositivo de sus manos.

 

YoungHyun soltó un quejido y frunció su nariz al perder de vista su teléfono móvil. —Veamos, qué tanto te entretiene, Bri —dijo Jae antes de que YoungHyun pudiera reclamarle, recostándose sobre el pecho del menor. Navegó su mirada por el sitio web, la nota y el montón de comentarios. YoungHyun lo hizo levantar la cabeza para sacar la toalla que colgaba de su cuello, llevarla hasta su cabello y continuar secándoselo mientras él se ponía al tanto de la situación en la web.

 

—Me entretiene ver como el mundo se altera más por el hecho de que estés enamorado que por la proeza de saber que quieres casarte. De todos modos, ¿por qué enamorado? —preguntó YoungHyun arrojando la toalla a un lado; sus dedos volvieron al sedoso cabello de Jae, enterrándose entre las tersas hebras, sus yemas concentrándose en darle un suave masaje en el cuero cabelludo. Jae soltó un sonido de gusto, disfrutando del mimo que YoungHyun estaba brindándole mientras se mantenía leyendo y escuchándolo. —Uno puede comprometerse sin estar necesariamente enamorado o sentir amor —No era un ideal suyo ese pensamiento, sin embargo, sabía que existían personas con esa forma de pensar. 

 

—Mis fans saben que yo no me casaría sino estuviera realmente decidido y enamorado. Ellas me conocen —soltó despreocupado Jae sintiendo como las manos de YoungHyun bajaban por su cuello y sus dedos se internaban suavemente debajo del cuello de su sudadera. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de YoungHyun al sentir a Jae estremecerse bajo su toque, sus pulgares acariciaron las sensuales clavículas del mayor con lentitud. —Pero creo que el nombre de la nota está mal pensado. —En eso estaba de acuerdo con él. Aunque tal vez no, eso definitivamente atrajo la atención de distinto público, no solo de las MyDay, por lo que pudo darse cuenta al leer. 

 

—Yo pensaba que jamás te casarías, ni enamorándote y he sido tu mejor amigo ya por bastantes años —comentó YoungHyun enterrando más sus manos debajo de la sudadera de Jae.

 

—Ya ves. —Jae se encogió de hombros, pero pronto se vio soltando un quejido pues YoungHyun lo había pellizcado en uno de sus pezones. Sin dejarlo reclamar, YoungHyun agachó el rostro y lo besó en la cabeza. Jae bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado en el colchón, y de un rápido movimiento se volteó y atrapó al menor debajo de su cuerpo. —Conocí a una persona maravillosa que me hizo desear estar unida a ella de todas las formas posibles.

 

La mirada transparente de YoungHyun lo hizo sonreír e inclinarse hacia su rostro. Sus labios se juntaron en un delicado beso. Cerrando sus ojos, YoungHyun, subió sus brazos y los enredó en el cuello del mayor, enterró la punta de sus dedos en la nuca de Jae, atrayéndolo más si era posible y entreabrió sus labios, Jae no perdió el tiempo, sus lenguas se encontraron hasta que el contacto de sus bocas se atenuó y acabó. Con las respiraciones mezclándose suavemente; se miraron a los ojos, el cariño y el amor palpitaban en el brillo de sus miradas. YoungHyun llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Jae, acariciándolo con ternura, el mayor tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios.

 

Los ojos de YoungHyun tintinearon embebidos y sus labios se separaron lentamente, dejando escapar un suspiro de ellos. Muy bajo. Jae inclinó su rostro hacia su mano y besó uno a uno sus nudillos, deteniéndose a mimar especialmente ese donde descansaba un sencillo y bonito anillo de compromiso. Jae volvió a mirarlo con la pasión refulgiendo en sus ojos, el amor y la adoración. —Soy afortunado porque esa persona aceptó quedarse conmigo para siempre.

 

—No creo que sea el único afortunado. —La voz de YoungHyun tembló, debido al cúmulo de emociones y sentimiento llenando su pecho y sobrepasándolo. Se sentía demasiado dichoso, amado. Tomó a Jae por las mejillas con ambas manos y lo acercó de nuevo a su rostro, para que sus bocas se encontraran y pudieran dar rienda suelta a la pasión que tenían por el otro.

 


End file.
